thomas_und_seine_freundefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Flynn
CGI=250px Flynn *'Baureihe': Oshkosh W800 ARFF *'Bauer': Oshkosh *'Baujahr': 1964 *'Achsfolge': 4w *'Drivetrain': 4X4 Der „feurige" Flynn ist eine Feuerwehrlok, die Teil vom Rettungsteam von Sodor ist. Er wurde ausgestattet, um sowohl auf Schienen als auch auf Straßen zu fahren und hat für beide Fahrmethoden auch spezielle Anhänger. Biografie Flynn wurde auf Vorschlag von Belle nach Sodor geschickt. Flynn wurde direkt bekannt unter den sodrischen Lokomotiven und gemeinsam mit Belle half er später Percy dabei, Thomas und Kevin vor Den und Dart aus der Vicarstown-Dieselwerkstatt zu retten. Flynn half ebenfalls später, die in Brand gesetzte Dieselwerkstatt wieder zu löschen. Flynn wurde später Diesel aufgezogen, was ihm sein Selbstvertrauen nahm, aber Flynn konnte sich beähren und Thomas und Mavis retten. Auch wenn er auf der Straße fahren kann, fährt Flynn meistens auf Schienen. In Staffel 16 waren seine Straßenräder vorübergehend nicht funktionstüchtig bis sie endlich repariert waren. Da er es so lange nicht konnte, wollte Flynn nun versuchen, auf der Straße zu fahren, aber da er sehr stark rumeierte, blieb er lieber auf Schienen. Nachdem er allerdings eine brennende Scheune löschte, kam sein Selbstbewusstsein erneut zurück und er konnte nun auch Bertie und Butch auf der Straße helfen. In Staffel 17 kamen einige Eisenbahninspektoren nach Sodor und hinterfragten den Besizt von zwei Feuerwehrloks. Da Belle zwei Einsätze infolge alleine hatte, war Flynn traurig, dachte, er sei nicht nüztlich und wollte in seinem Schuppen schmollen während Benne Schmiere auf Schloss Ulfstead stand. Im Rettungszentrum kam Butch und erzählte Flynn von einem Feuer im Hafen von Brendam. Flynn löschte das Feuer und ihm wurde klar, dass zwei Feuerwehrloks keineswegs zu viele waren. Als ein Wal in Staffel 19 auf dem Strand von Bluff's Cove strandete, hielten Flynn und Belle den Wal feucht. Nachdem Rocky entgleiste, hoben Flynn, Belle, Butch und Harold ihn gemeinsam wieder auf die Gleise. Im Sommer von Staffel 20 hatten Belle und Flynn alle Hände voll zu tun; Es war heiß und trocken, und viele Feuer wurden entfacht. Als sie eines von ihnen löschten, und zurückkehren wollten, fuhren sie über einen extrem wackeligen Streckenabschnitt, dem durch die Hitze die Schienen verbogen. Flynn schulg Belle vor, die Gleise zu bespritzen und abzukühlen, aber diese wollte ihr letztes Wasser lieber sparen. Als die beiden Später wiedr über en Abschnitt mussten, waren die Gleise noch heupriger und Belle entgleiste. Flynn wollte ihr erst helfen, aber stattdessen löschte er das Feuer alleine une Belle wurde später wieder aufgegleist. Persönlichkeit Flynn ist eine flinke und furchtlose Feuerwehrlok, die Feuer auf Sodor bekämpft und Teil des Rettungsteams ist. Er hat sowohl Reifen als auch Flanschräder, was bedeutet, dass er auf Straßen und Schienen fahren kann. Flynn ist schnell, furchtlos und bereit, jedes Feuer zu bekämpfen. Er ist unter den Lokomotiven beliebt und auf Sodor in hohem Ansehen gehalten, aber sein über-begeistertes Bravour kann dazu führen, dass er nicht in der Nähe seines Rennens Anweisungen hört und dazu führen, dass er Fehler macht. Er kann sich auch bewusst sein, wenn er seinen Feuerwehr-Heldenstatus beibehält. Trotzdem sind Belle und der Rest des Rettungsteams oft dort, um ihn zu unterstützen und ihn auf Kurs zu halten. Und am Ende des Tages hat Flynn es immer in ihm zu beweisen, dass er immer bereit ist, zu retten und dass er ein wirklich nützlicher Held ist. Basis Flynn basiert auf einem Hybrid-Design eines Tatra, Oshkosh, and Latil-Feuerwehrfarzeuges. Am Ähnlichsten scheint er zu einer 1964 gebauten Oshkosh W800 4X4 "aircraft rescue fire engine" zu sein. Datei:Flynn'sprototype.jpg Bemalung Flynn ist rot mit gelben Streifen und dem Rettungszentrum-Wappen in weiß auf seinen Türen. Auftritte Synchronsprecher * Rainer Schmitt (Deutschland) * Rupert Degas (Englisch; Dampfloks gegen Dieselloks - Staffel 16) * Ben Small (Englisch; nur in Staffel 17) * Glenn Wrage (Englisch; nur in Toad and the Whale) * Rob Rackstraw (Englisch; ab Staffel 19, Ausnahme Toad and the Whale) * Tomohiro Tsuboi (Japan) * Fredrik Paasche (Norwegen; nur in Dampfloks gegen Dieselloks und Staffel 17) * Christoffer Staib (Norwegen; Staffel 15 - Staffel 16) * Jacek Król (Polen) * Armando Coria (Lateinamerika; Dampfloks gegen Dieselloks - Staffel 19) * Juan Carlos Tinoco (Lateinamerika; ab Staffel 20) * Bernard Demory (Frankreich und französisches Kanada) * Miguel Ángel Poison (Spanien) * Petteri Hynönen (Finnland) Trivia * In Staffel 15 und 16 wurden Flynns Wasserkanonen automatisch bedient, aber seit Staffel 17 werden sie manuel von Feuerwehrleuten bedient, was realistischer und akurat zu seiner Basis ist. * Momentan sind Flynn und Skiff die einzigen Charaktere, die auf mehreren Böden fahren können (Jedoch könnte Terence zählen, da er auch auf Schienen fahren kann). * Als Flynn nach Sodor kam, wurden extra Stellen gebaut, an denen er vom Gleis aus direkt auf die Straße fahren konnte. Diese wurden allerdings seit Staffel 17 nicht mehr verwendet. Waren * Holzeisenbahn (Zweierpakte mit Kesselwagen; "Fiery Flynn"; Zweierpaket mit Butch als "Race to the Rescue") * Motor Road and Rail (Asien-exklusiv) * TrackMaster * Take-n-Play * Mega Bloks (Wird nicht mehr hergestellt) * Engine Adventures * Wind-up (Japan-exklusiv) * Pocket Fantasy (Wird nicht mehr hergestellt) * Boss (Rückziehbar; wird nicht mehr hergestellt) * Collectible Railway * Capsule Collection * Motorized Railway * Minis ** Classic Minis ** Racers Minis ** DC Super Friends Minis (Als Firestorm) * Adventures * Wood en:Flynn es:Flynn pl:Felek he:פלין ja:フリン ru:Флинн zh:弗林 Kategorie:Nord-West-Eisenbahn Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:TV-Serien Exklusiv Charakter Kategorie:4w Kategorie:Das Rettungszentrum Kategorie:Kein-Schienen-Fahrzeug Kategorie:Mehrere Fahrböden Kategorie:Die Hauptstreckenschleife Kategorie:Benzin-Lokomotiven Kategorie:Cabriolet-Fahrzeuge